The Revenge of the Virus (Leslie's Feelings Part 2)
by FanBoy752
Summary: Sequel to The Surprise (Leslie's Feelings). When the Virus swears for revenge to Teri, the paper girl must convince Leslie to get protected from the deadliest virus they must face. LesliexTeri, featuring Terra Samson from TLBT Advance. Now T for Chapter 6 until the end for Character Death, etc. Will contain Violence/Mild Language. Now, Suspense, Mystery, Tragedy, and Romance.
1. The Virus: Aftermath

**The Amazing World of Gumball: When Drama Comes (K+ Fanfiction Rating for Mild Violence and Mild Language)**

**Disclaimers**

I do not own The Amazing World of Gumball

The Original Character I'm using in this Fanfiction is Terra Samson

**The Revenge of the Virus (Leslie's Feelings Part 2, Original Title: The Virus featuring Terra Samson)**

**Main Characters**: Leslie and Teri

**Supporting Characters**: Terra

**Antagonist**: Virus (From 'The Virus')

**Setting**: After The Heart (Carrie's Feelings) with events from the Amazing World of Gumball 'The Virus' are mentioned

**Summary**: Teri has been worrying about Leslie for a long time after Gumball defeated his Virus from the titular episode. So, the Virus aimed Teri and Leslie for revenge as they must be ready for his comeback.

**Chapter 1: The Virus: Aftermath (Title based on The Remote: Aftermath of this archive)**

**-The Alley, Dusk- (The Virus)**

As five cars corner Gumball, Teri, and Darwin with an unknown enemy, named Virus, Gumball has a face-off against the Virus to deal. Gumball hasn't cleaned up for battle but he has no choice

"Hey, Virus" Gumball called with bravery to the Virus "Where is your honor of this? five cars against three kids? I though you're a warrior, not a coward"

"Who are you calling a coward, I don't need an army to take you down?"

"Then come out and fight me like a man"

"You're on!" Virus agreed with anger as he deactivates every engine of the cars he controlled, he ejects out of the car by front door and he marches to Gumball stomping in "Because I'm gonna turn into a cesspit of pain. Not just regular pain, it will be a seven-course banquet of pain. There will be a starter of suffering, a fish course of torment, and excruciating dessert! And just when you think you're full, you'll be served a coffee and biscotti of misery!" as he know that Virus is so small and wordy to start a fight, he just stomped Virus anyway as the episode ends

**-End of The Virus-**

After Gumball simply defeated the virus, Darwin and Teri cheered in ecstatic, making Gumball the hero of the episode

"Great job, Gumball" Darwin cheered as they go near him in victorious

"See, guys" Gumball awesomely said to them "What do you I say, I've got an idea"

"Yeah, sure" Teri proudly replied as he advised to him "Next time, you should always clean your body. I don't want you to have more germs than a toilet seat"

"I know, Teri" Gumball already knew that as he mildly said "You always force me to do this"

"What?" Teri replied protectively "No, I wasn't but I was just worried about anyone who is getting sick, that's all"

"Wow, who knew?" Darwin realized and then called everyone to go home "Let's go home and hope that this won't happen again" they agreed as Gumball, Darwin, and Teri leaved the alley peacefully, but however, it was just the beginning of the Virus' Domination as he whispered to the paper bear

"Teri, don't go yet" she paused like a wind changed her fate as she turned

"What now?" Teri asked to the unseen enemy "I thought you are crushed by Gumball"

"But I'm not" Virus said evilly "The next time we see each other is a flower being bullied to the trash can. I swear for my comrades that it'll be true" when she heard what he said, he may be referring to her flowery friend, Leslie

"No, Virus" Teri offended as he mentioned is what she care who is Leslie "Don't hurt my friend, Leslie"

"Yeah, right" Virus declined her request "It's too late for that" as he evilly laughed invisibly, Teri swear on her friends that it won't happen again

"This won't happen again" Teri said in fear as she swear not to hurt let him hurt her friends "I have enough of you hurting Gumball" and suddenly she felt a headache as she screams painfully, possibly waking up from a nightmare

"We'll see about that" Virus said to Teri while she is about to wake up "This won't be the last thing, Teri" and everything goes white as Teri suddenly wakes up from the nightmare

**-Teri's House, Early Morning- (Present Time)**

It was a dark and stormy early morning at Teri's House. Teri screamed as she wakes up from her bad dream, she panted in horror as her dream is over. After she is slowly calm, she noticed her room is hot than her usual room temperature. She turned to her origami clock and it was just 1:36AM in the early morning. She wondered around her sight, dark and hot because she closed the window for the heavy rain. After seeing her dream will be true, she heard a knock on her door

"Honey, are you okay?" Teri's mother asked to her daughter as she almost had a heart attack on her nightmare

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just had a bad dream"

"It's okay, Teri. It's over now, go back to sleep"

After her mother said that, Teri can drift to sleep but she cannot comfortably sleep because of the virus' warning. She is worried if his warning will happen to Leslie. She is always afraid of someone's evil prophecy to happen, like early day. When she thinks about Leslie, this may be where the Virus is aiming for revenge

_"Before I do something romantic to you, I love you, Teri"_

_"I love you too, Leslie" _When Teri thought of those words, this is where she found her love interest, she could barely calm down from the nightmare

_"Just thinking... I hope Leslie is fine from germs"_ She is now hoping if Leslie will be fine from the Virus' revenge because he is now important to her. She cares about him, not just that a secret... She loves him.

**End of Chapter 1 (Up Next: Teri tries to help Leslie from Tina's bullying and meets a dinosaur from The Land Before Time Advance)**


	2. Few Months Later

**The Amazing World of Gumball: When Drama Comes (K+ Fanfiction Rating for Mild Violence and Mild Language)**

**Disclaimers**

I do not own The Amazing World of Gumball

The Original Character I'm using in this Fanfiction is Terra Samson

**The Revenge of the Virus (Leslie's Feelings Part 2, Original Title: The Virus featuring Terra Samson)**

**Main Characters**: Leslie and Teri

**Supporting Characters**: Terra

**Antagonist**: Virus (From 'The Virus')

**Setting**: After The Heart (Carrie's Feelings) with events from the Amazing World of Gumball 'The Virus' are mentioned

**Summary**: Teri has been worrying about Leslie for a long time after Gumball defeated his Virus from the titular episode. So, the Virus aimed Teri and Leslie for revenge as they must be ready for his comeback.

**Chapter 2: Few Months Later...**

-Elmore Junior High-

The school bell rings on Elmore Junior High as everyone are in Ms. Simian's Classrom Today. Since Ms. Simian is absent for this morning, Principal Brown will take her classes until lunch

-Ms. Simian's Classroom, 8:05AM-

* * *

Class List for this chapter

**First Row (Left to Right, Front Row)**: Tobias, Carmen, Darwin, Gumball, and Penny

**Second Row**: Leslie, (Empty), Alan, Carrie, and Dolly

**Third Row**: Banana Joe, Jamie, Masami, Tina, and William

**Fourth Row**: Clayton, Sussie, Idaho, Ocho, and Juke

**Fifth Row (Back Row)**: Molly and Anton

* * *

As the class is about to begin, Principal Brown greeted to his students, explained about why is Ms. Simian absent, and checks their attendance before starting the lesson today

"Today's lesson we're having today is..." Before Principal Brown can give a lesson today, a door bang as it was Teri who rushed to school late, panting because she is tired through all of the running

"Sorry, I'm late, Principal Brown" Teri apologized hurriedly as everyone laughed at her (Except Gumball, Darwin, Penny, Molly, and Carrie)

"Well, Teri" Principal Brown inquired her attendance in sarcasm and later reluctantly "You are 5 Minutes late from our first lesson. Luckily, we've just started. Have a seat"

"Oh dang" Teri said to herself "I really embarrassed in front of Leslie"

"Think about it" Penny said in sarcasm as their class started

After the Class ended, everyone are going recess as Leslie, Penny, and Teri are the last ones to go out. After Penny is chatting her cousin, Leslie turned to Teri who is waiting for him

_"Oh, Leslie"_ Teri worriedly thought with a depressing look as Penny ends Leslit chatting _"I hope you're safe"_ after that, Leslie is about to talk to her

"Hey, Teri" Leslie greeted as he raised his pot to walk in front of her

"Hello, Les" Teri greeted and then thought because of what she said in a flashback _"I remember the time how I give him his nickname Les"_

**Flashback Phase**

(Before Leslie and Teri's first kiss in The Surprise)

-Nurse Office, 4:00AM-

"But if I wish you were really a boy, I can tell that you're in love with me and I wanted you to be like what I wished. I also have a crush on you, Leslie, that's why I pick you as my date at Rachel's Party. I feel the same way as you do" Teri smiled as they hugged each other, wrapping their arms together, feeling their relationship to bloom

"The reason why I choose your nickname '**Les**' is because your name is a good name for boys and girls" Teri finally explained why she picked Leslie's nickname '**Les**' "Interestingly, you're a boy and I just like to call you with that" for a few seconds, they stopped hugging and shortly look at each other's faces as they are happy that they are about to kiss

"Before I do something romantic to you" Leslie can hardly said to her "I love you, Teri" his three words to her, makes her smile and proud because she found out that her best friend loves her

"I love you too, Leslie" Teri said to Leslie proudly as she leans slowly to Leslie, and they kiss each other for the first time

**End of Flashback (Teri's POV, fewest times I'm using this part)**

Now, I think I'm in love with him after nicknaming Les because Les is a name about holly garden or Leicester

"Teri, Is something numbing you?" I thought it was someone else, it was Leslie who snapped out of my reverie as I shook my head

"Nothing, Leslie" I honestly told him "I have a bad dream yesterday, that's why I go to school almost late. Shall we go?" Leslie accepted without hesitation as we head to the cafeteria to get snacks

-Cafetera, 12:00AM-

That's not what I planned but at lunch break, I get my lunch as I feel something weird about the Virus. I heard his words clear but I don't know if it's true or was I overreacting?

*Tina Roars/RAAAWWWWRRRRR*

**Third Person View because Tina interrupts Teri's thought**

Tina's roar snapped out of Teri's fear again as she checks on Leslie. At the dumpster, seen in Episodes 'The Ghost' and 'The Sidekick', Tina was bullying Leslie after what she said about breaking his pot with pride

Teri saw Tina who is wiggling Leslie out of his pot, she attacked Tina with her papercut hands. Tina felt that paper-cut feeling as she unintentionally stomped Teri as she raised her foot. After Teri is stomped, Tina raised her foot and she saw her flatly

"Oh, great" Tina exasperatingly said "Not you again" as she puts her in the dumpster flatly while also spitting Leslie into the same place

After they are in the dumpster beaten up and almost limp, Tina just closed the dumpster anyway without letting anyone know what happened to Leslie and Teri. Luckily, all of the short conflict is Fantasy Violence

**25 Minutes Later...**

Same location after sometime, another dinosaur opens the dumpster lid as he is here to find Leslie and Teri

"Ah, please don't hurt us" Teri begged cowardly not to hurt Leslie "Leslie's beaten up already"

"What are you talking about?" The Green Oviraptor said as he introduces himself "I'm a temporary worker at Elmore Junior High, Terra Samson is my name" as he gives them a hand, Leslie and Teri are out of the dumpster

"Thanks for finding us, Terra Samson" Leslie thanked him for the help "Principal Brown would've punish us with detention without you"

"Just call me, Mr. Samson or either in my name" Terra referred to them, as Teri sniffed something on Leslie "I wish I can meet and greet you guys, but I have a work on duty to patrol around the school. Paalam" (Filipino Word for Goodbye)

"Leslie, I need you to clean yourself right now" Teri strictly said to him, shocked for some reason

"What, why?" Leslie asked her in confusion

"I have nothing to tell you" Teri said to him "But something is coming for us" with envy, Leslie now has to clean himself up now

"Don't worry" Leslie comforted her strictness "I won't get infected" she sigh in concern as they go to their respective locker rooms to wash up

**End of Chapter 2 (Up Next: Leslie proves to Teri that he is fine with germs on his side, which strengthens the Virus' chance for revenge)**


	3. Don't Worry But You Worried a Lot

**The Amazing World of Gumball: When Drama Comes (K+ Fanfiction Rating for Mild Violence and Mild Language)**

**Disclaimers**

I do not own The Amazing World of Gumball

The Original Character I'm using in this Fanfiction is Terra Samson

**The Revenge of the Virus (Leslie's Feelings Part 2, Original Title: The Virus featuring Terra Samson)**

**Main Characters**: Leslie and Teri

**Supporting Characters**: Terra

**Antagonist**: Virus (From 'The Virus')

**Setting**: After The Heart (Carrie's Feelings) with events from the Amazing World of Gumball 'The Virus' are mentioned

**Summary**: Teri has been worrying about Leslie for a long time after Gumball defeated his Virus from the titular episode. So, the Virus aimed Teri and Leslie for revenge as they must be ready for his comeback.

**Chapter 3: Don't Worry but You Worried a lot**

-Elmore Junior High-

-Ms. Simian's Classroom, 1:00PM-

As class is about to start, Leslie and Teri gone first leaving Terra as he is about to open the door to the room. But suddenly, a pail full of Sewer Water splashed on Leslie from above. After being covered in sewer water, everyone laughed in front of Leslie as Teri tried to warn him

"So, Leslie" Teri said ironically to Leslie "Are you gonna take a bath?"

"Not to worry, Teri" Leslie continued to prove her "I'll be fine" as Ms. Simian comes, they go back to their seats and Teri is looking at Leslie, mildly normal

-Covered Court, 2:00PM-

At the court, the boys are playing basketball with the girls. Teri and Leslie are at the crowd as Tobias accidentally throw the basketball away from the field, hitting Leslie to the puddle

"Sorry, Leslie" Tobias apologized to Leslie for the accident as Teri tries to give him a hand

"Leslie" Teri requested kindly as he gets him up "Take a bath"

"No" Leslie declined with confidence "I think you may be a coward" as he walks back to watch, Teri is getting annoyed

-Chemistry Lab, 3:00PM-

At the Chemistry Lab, Leslie is partnered with Teri and Darwin for this group work. As they try to experiment on baking soda volcano. While they do the volcano, Leslie talk to her about her worriness

"I told you, Teri" Leslie explained annoyingly to her as he puts up an amount of vinegar to the volcano's top "It takes bravery, determination, honor, and success to make your life a worried-free happiness" but while he is pouring it, the bubbles emerged from the top and suddenly explode into a baking soda caldera due to excessive content of vinegar Leslie is pouring

"I think you guys explode the volcano away" Darwin tactically said "Good thing, Brown give us a second chance for that" as he said, the soda mixed with vinegar splashed on Leslie, Teri winced for the disgust

"Ugh, mixed soda around" Leslie disgusted as he swabs away the solution, when Teri smelled him, she covered her nose because he is smelling bad

"Now, will you please take a bath?" Teri annoyingly asked to Leslie as he us still avoiding her request

"Aw, heck no" Leslie annoyingly said to her, both of them are now in a bitter mood as Teri kept asking the same question, but this makes Leslie more angrier

-School Entrance, 4:00PM-

As school day ends for now, Principal Brown announces everyone a holiday tomorrow, but everyone is still welcome to go to school. At the entrance, they are waiting for the school bus. At the door, Leslie and Teri are out as they walk to the sidewalk. When they are at the place, Leslie suddenly slipped into a banana peel as he falls backwards, knocking his back as everyone laughed. Teri starts to blow her fuse, now revealing her purpose why Leslie should take bath

"Leslie!" Teri angrily blew her fuse, arguing "Proving that you're immune to this for now isn't gonna work to prevent the bacteria away"

"Look, I try to know what you say" Leslie argued as he stands up properly "But I can't help you right now. Just admit you're a coward and I'll stop it" she know what he is saying, if she is a coward, Leslie will make fun of her. She decided not to reveal

"No, I'm not" Teri angrily lied "Just stop it and clean yourself now"

"You're a coward" Leslie yelled at Teri

"No, I'm not" Teri repeated, clenching her paper hands

"You're a coward!" Leslie yelled, about to shed a tear on his eyes

"NO, I'M NOT!" Teri shouted to Leslie as she exceedingly throws him faraway by the pot, everyone near them saw the fight by hearing the cracking pot. Leslie feels discomfort after crashing as he saw his flower pot about to be broken

Teri finally spit it out about what she is saying "Leslie, I force you to take a bath with me because Virus is going to attack you" finally warning Leslie about the Virus to attack him, everyone are confused about their argument

"Penny, I don't think Leslie is happy about this" Gumball whispered to Penny's antler

"I can see that, Gumball" Penny knew that as Leslie is thinking if Teri's warning is true

When he first think of Teri's warning, he thought that it was all an imagination. But after Teri yelled at him, he can follow what she said but no longer befriended anymore. Leslie is about to cry because of Teri, the one he loved, who just insult him like a maniac. Teri know how he feels but it was too late for her to comfort him due to her insult firing Leslie

"Is that all about, washing me so that a micro-sized Virus will just infect me!?" Leslie angrily said to her, yelling and at the same time sobbing through sadness "I'll wash up, Teri. But you ruined my life!" as he bitterly cried, he runs away from Teri, even his friends who watched them

Everyone saw Leslie running away from Teri, who convinced being a threatening paper bear. Teri helplessly looked at him, whom she didn't know that her overprotective request is making him heartbroken. She was now hurt, heartbroken, and worried as she draw her flowing tears on her cheeks, feeling that she is crying as she sobbed

"Leslie, I''m so sorry" Teri sobbed to apologize Leslie, dropping her knees in tragedy "I should have told you the truth why I'm so worried about you earlier" as she cried and about to be depressed, Terra goes near her as he hear the conflict the entire time

"Teri, you made a wrong move on him" Terra said to the crying Teri "You should have tell him earlier before he can prove that he can stand up even with germs"

"I have to do it, Terra" Teri hurtfully said to Terra because she has no means of taking time to prove him ineffective against germs "I don't have a choice"

-Leslie's Greenhouse, 10:00PM-

It was nighttime at Leslie's home which is a greenhouse. Leslie is sleeping like a drooping flower as something from the garden emerges below. It was a big shadow who is coming for Leslie. The shadow has 6 arms and 2 legs like usual, and then it was sporting wings which is bigger than a normal Virus. As he stomps closer to Leslie, Leslie slowly woke up from all of the sudden. When he looked into the shadow, he screamed in distress as the Virus finally possessed his flowery body. But too late, no one hear his scream as the shadow takes control of his body. Now, Leslie is hoping if the nightmare is over.

**End of Chapter 3 (Note: Coincidentally, Teri taking a bath with Leslie is meant together but actually expressing her feelings to him indirectly) (Up Next: Terra and Teri must get rid of the Virus from Leslie's body before he can strikes back or infects anyone)**


	4. You've Been Warned

**The Amazing World of Gumball: When Drama Comes (K+ Fanfiction Rating for Mild Violence and Mild Language)**

**Disclaimers**

I do not own The Amazing World of Gumball

The Original Character I'm using in this Fanfiction is Terra Samson

**The Revenge of the Virus (Leslie's Feelings Part 2, Original Title: The Virus featuring Terra Samson)**

**Main Characters**: Leslie and Teri

**Supporting Characters**: Terra

**Antagonist**: Virus (From 'The Virus')

**Setting**: After The Heart (Carrie's Feelings) with events from the Amazing World of Gumball 'The Virus' are mentioned

**Summary**: Teri has been worrying about Leslie for a long time after Gumball defeated his Virus from the titular episode. So, the Virus aimed Teri and Leslie for revenge as they must be ready for his comeback.

**Chapter 4: You've Been Warned**

-Elmore Junior High-

-The Hallway, 9:15AM-

The next day at the same school, Teri is closing her locker. Still depressed for yelling at Leslie. Once she closes her locker, she turned to a scary wilting flower. It was Leslie who is that his petals turned into green by an unknown enemy, she is startled because of Leslie's scary appearance

"Leslie, what happened to you?" Teri asked to the green flower "I told you to take a bath"

"I know, I did" Leslie weakly said as he sniffed because of mucus flowing outside of his unseen nose "But I just feel a bit anemic"

"Okay, what's going-" Before Terra can say anything as he greeted, he is more startled because of Leslie being a monster "What is that monster!?"

"It's Leslie, Samson" Teri sighed in exasperation as she gives him a problem from Leslie "He has a problem because of Leslie ignoring me, he is now green on his petals"

"You should have never blame your friend like that. Once you learned, always remember" Terra gives Leslie a lesson and then invitation to them "Meet me at the Chemistry Lab, after class. Issai riyū wa kikimasen (Romanji for No questions asked)" as he walks away from them, Teri and Leslie got confused of his lingual skills

"You know we don't understand Japanese" Teri said to Terra as he translated to English to them

"It means no questions asked" after the translation, they go back to class and they apologized each other for the argument yesterday

-Chemistry Laboratory, 4:00PM-

After class day is over, Leslie and Teri are finally at the Chemistry Laboratory. At the laboratory, Terra is preparing his microscope at 30x which is a rare scope glass. Terra's microscope is a Multi-scope machine that it can detect cells of any kind in any magnifier

"Your problem started last night at 10:00PM, right?" Terra asked as Teri and Leslie arrived at the laboratory "Well, I got a solution. Leslie, may I have a petal?" with his request, Leslie is scared of losing his petals

"What?" Leslie offended first but his petals are the only answer to advance, so he just accepted in shame "Fine, take it" as he removes one of his petals, Leslie give it to Terra as he puts it in the petri dish

As he experiments, Leslie's petal is first mixed with alcohol. As it mixed, it is ineffective since alcohol can disinfect a germ 99 percent chance. After mixing with any disinfecting substance, Leslie's petal seems to liquefied as Terra has the extract in a glass

"I knew it" Terra whispered as he puts it into his multi-scope, as he checks the liquefied petal, something creepy happens "What the pox!?" what he scoped is a familiar enemy, it is the Virus as he is making weird gestures to Terra mocking his flaws

"What is it?" Teri asked nervously as she checks Leslie's body with her origami stethoscope

"I've never seen a virus before" Terra curiously said as he explained a deadly virus, not in any reference books or encyclopedias "It is the deadliest virus of any kind in the world, The Reaper Virus"

"What!?" Leslie asked in shock as Terra reveals its purpose

"This virus can mutate into a virus of any kind" Terra explained more detail about the virus "Like a computer virus, static electricity, and self-aware machine. This is so dangerous, Zero-to-Hero Headquarters banned experiments relating to the Reaper Virus"

"Well, how I can take it off?" Leslie starts to slowly panicking, Teri comforts him with her arm beside him

"Unfortunately, there's one only known cure, according to my mom" Teri said worriedly to Leslie "We have to get flower pollen to remove the Reaper Virus for flowers" the flower is starting to shiver in nervously panicking, Terra found a place for pollen, of course, Leslie's Greenhouse

"I-I'm scared, Teri" Leslie panicked, apologizing to Teri "I should have listen to you, I was a coward myself" as he is about to touch Teri's blazer, Terra swabs his leaf away from her

"Don't touch her, Leslie" Terra reminded him with an encouraging mood "We better go fast"

"My bad" Leslie apologized but something is controlling his body, he starts to act weirdly like hugging himself, growling like a wolf, and shriveling his petals

They knew they don't have time for this in the laboratory. Terra leads Teri and Leslie to the place with pollen so they can save Leslie from a deadly virus

-Leslie's Greenhouse, 10:00PM-

At the greenhouse, Terra, Leslie, and Teri are going inside the house to find a good pollen for Leslie. The greenhouse is a big 20-hectare house which has great sense of flowers, fruits, and vegetables, and even Compost Pit for a few reasons. Off-screen, Leslie's mother told Teri and Terra to use the Sampaguita (Jasminum sambac) pollen to cure Leslie's Deadly Virus

"Good thing, Leslie's mother wouldn't mind borrowing the pollen to remove the virus" Terra was on a roll tonight as they finally found the flower with pollen

"Alright, before the virus attacks" Teri explained about the plan to Leslie as Terra takes every pollen of the Sampaguita as he can "We have to sprinkle around you to annihilate it in no time"

"And then, I can be free from germs" Leslie continued cheering as he likes her hobby "Oh, Teri. You're such a doctor yourself"

"Simultaneous Chat" Terra scoffed as he filled the Sampaguita pollen in his pouch, and then checking his ValleyPhone III "Alright, what is the time, ValleyPhone?"

"Today is 10:01PM" The phone answered to its owner, also showing a book of mission "You are in a mission, should I send it to Team Dinopals?"

"Send the mission log to Team Dinopals" Terra commanded as he taps a button, but suddenly a Virus Warning popped out of his menu

"Virus Detected" the phone warned to its creator "Initiating Virus Detection Protocol" due to the phone being unprotected from viruses, the phone starts to bug around the display

The phone starts showing various ads until a black screen crashes Terra's ValleyPhone III (Error 3-A, Dangerous Virus)

"I heard that kind of Virus before" Teri worriedly said to Terra as he hums in curiosity of his phone being broken by a simple virus

"I think the place is radioactive" Terra noted as the phone suddenly becomes self-aware, without attention, The ValleyPhone III brights to shock Terra as Teri and Leslie back away from the phone

"Did you see that?" Terra shockingly asked as Teri and Leslie are at the greenhouse door, an emitting shadow is going to control Leslie but Terra only saw it coming as Teri quickly put some pollen to her hand

"Leslie, let's have you sprinkled before you get-" Before Teri can say anything, Teri turned to Leslie and she screamed in horror as the jelly-made body is trapping Leslie like a capsule, Terra turned to warn

"Get away from him, Teri" Terra warned to her as she slowly goes to his side, transforming right now that Leslie is inside of a jelly body, it is the Reaper Virus who confront Leslie's body

"Ha ha ha, Teri" The Virus opened his eyes in nightmare, ready to take his words for revenge "You thought that this will never happen, but you thought wrong. I am now a Reaper Virus who can never be defeated. I have take over your friend's body and now I'm gonna infect you down" when they saw the shadowed jelly body capsuled Leslie, he tries to get out of the adversary's trap

"Uh, Leslie" Terra nervously said, trying to communicate him while he is in the Virus' translucent body "There's something good about Plan B"

"I'll infect your mom" Virus evilly said in unison to Terra and Teri, giving a cold stare at them

"RUN!" Terra cautiously shouted to Teri as they run away from the giant Virus' rampage body

They escaped from the Greenhouse as the Virus starts going on a rampage to attack Teri and avenge for his fellow comrade. By any means, if he meant to attack Teri, The Virus meant is that he is going to kill Teri. Throw her to death for her life.

**End of Chapter 4 (A blazer is a common uniform for girls, Teri's main clothing) (Up Next: Terra and Teri raced to the Fitzgerald House to get help from Gumball and Darwin as Leslie is kidnapped from the Reaper Virus who is the virus she encountered in The Virus)**


	5. The Mutating Attack (Part 1)

**The Amazing World of Gumball: When Drama Comes (K+ Fanfiction Rating for Mild Violence and Mild Language)**

**Disclaimers**

I do not own The Amazing World of Gumball

The Original Character I'm using in this Fanfiction is Terra Samson

**The Revenge of the Virus (Leslie's Feelings Part 2, Original Title: The Virus featuring Terra Samson)**

**Main Characters**: Leslie and Teri (Terra is now Main Character)

**Supporting Characters**: Gumball, Darwin, and Penny (Until the last Chapter)

**Antagonist**: Virus (From 'The Virus')

**Setting**: After The Heart (Carrie's Feelings) with events from the Amazing World of Gumball 'The Virus' are mentioned

**Summary**: Teri has been worrying about Leslie for a long time after Gumball defeated his Virus from the titular episode. So, the Virus aimed Teri and Leslie for revenge as they must be ready for his comeback.

**Chapter 5: The Mutating Attack (Part 1)**

-Elmore Suburban, 10:05PM-

As they run away from the rampaging giant Virus, Teri ride on Terra's saddle because he is the fast runner that he can run fast at 75mph at full speed. As the Virus chases the running oviraptor, he sternly turned to the Virus who is throwing electrical posts to him. An overreacting weapon

"What do you want from Teri, you numbskull?" Terra sternly insulted to the giant Virus as he runs to the road for faster speed

"I want revenge on her" Virus shouted evilly to Terra and Teri "You disinfect Gumball with her medical skills, and now, SHE MUST PAY!"

"I knew you should have tell the truth to Leslie earlier" Terra angrily said to Teri who is ashamed for the battle, he turned to the Virus again "You're talking crazy. Plus, You're not gonna stop us with these stomping arms" as he is about to reach the Wilson House, suddenly, a saw nearly hit him in front of him, almost hitting his below as he turned in contact for the flying objects

"My arms were just a decoy, Samson" The Virus evilly marked his words as he lifts more of the weapons, Teri got out of his saddle, ready for the fast-paced escape

"By my calculation" Terra whispered to Teri as he transforms herself into a paper plane "I Build you a paper plane to escape in two seconds" as the surrounding weapons shivered to attack, the Virus is about to stomp Terra and Teri with his strong powers

"Time to plow"

"NOW!" with the weapons and the Virus move, Terra fold Teri's body into a paper plane to escape right now

Terra and Teri narrowly escape from death in 50 milliseconds as they head somewhere to get help and find an anti-virus to stop the rampaging Virus. The virus fling the weapons near him to hit the flying paper, but all of it missed

"You know these gardening tools won't hit us" Teri sternly said as they fly away somewhere "Plus, the trowel when used has more germs in it than the toilet seat"

"Let's get more paper" Terra reminded because his weight shifts her altitude down, giving advantage to the Reaper Virus

-Elmore Gas Station, 10:10PM- (From The Spoon)

At the place where Sal Left Thumb first hit, he tries to rob the shop again with the same spoon as Terra and Teri are about to hit him papercut

"Give me all your money" Sal Left Thumb demanded, Larry raised hands in the air "Don't call for help this time"

"Papercut!" Terra shouted as they hit the criminal on contact, Teri and Terra crash-landed at the Arts and Supplies while the criminal just fall backwards painfully

"Call for help, sucker" the criminal begged while Terra gets a pack of A4-sized paper while Teri gets the glue for sticking paper

"No time, you two" Teri hurriedly said to the adults as she gives Terra her money for the things they'll checkout "Here, 5 Dollars" Terra throws her counted dollars to Larry

"Thank you for shopping" Larry said as Terra puts up more layers of paper for Teri's body, running outside, Terra folds her into a paper bird as he saves up three-fourths of paper for further use

The virus flings three rotary saws to them, but Teri flies away in time, missing the shot. The virus saw them away as he has a plan of making his giant army to take over the city. And tomorrow, the rest of the world

"I had enough of you two for now" The virus marked his words as he notice the host of the body, or Leslie, is slowly losing conscious because of lacking oxygen, Leslie shriveled up as the Virus head to a private to provide him as kidnapper

Terra flaps her wings for flight as they head to the Fitzgerald House to get help from Leslie's cousin, Teri is worried of Leslie because she felt him almost perishing from sickness

-The Fitzgerald House, 10:11PM- (Teri has 4 layers of paper, 1 default and 3 more by Terra)

At the Fitzgerald House, Terra and Teri successfully land there as Teri rushed to knock the door. Penny opens the door almost tired, greeted groggily to them

"There you are, guys" Penny asked "What happened to my cousin?"

"Oh crud, Penny" Teri told to Penny about what happened "I messed it up, the Reaper Virus is now in control of Leslie"

"Reaper Virus!?" Penny got shocked of the enemy as she knew what the Reaper Virus is "Leslie is gonna die if he doesn't survive well" Terra shushed Penny because she remembered that her parents are sleeping

"Wake up, Gumball" Terra said normally as Penny joined the party "This Virus is gonna be mutating crazy" as they run to the Watterson House

"Leslie, I'll save you" Teri whispered while they run to find Gumball

"Say anything?" Penny asked because she heard Teri about saving Leslie

"Change of Plan. Before that, Terra Samson is my name, Penny" Terra introduced as he explained about the Virus' plan "The Virus isn't attacking, he is kidnapping Leslie for getting his nutrients to make him stronger. Change of Heart method. With the nutrients, he can convert it into his species to take over Elmore"

"Do you see where it kidnapped Leslie?" Penny asked to Terra as he uses his fixed ValleyPhone III, it is shown to Leslie at the alleyway

-Elmore Alleyway, 10:30PM-

"Elmore Alleyway" Terra said as the camera shifted to the very place

At the alleyway, Leslie slowly woke up as he saw people-sized jelly monsters. He screamed in horror for these enemies who kidnapped him. He can't believe that the Virus are 400 times larger than any other micro-sized viruses he encountered, fitting into people-sized. He has his pot glued by the leader of the virus, the leader just cloned as far like 10 times, making around 15-20 copies of Reaper Virus

"Surprised?" The Virus Leader asked evilly

"Look, I don't know who or what you are. Teri is going to save me and disinfect you" Leslie said angrily as the Virus aims a machine to him and the leader mocking his words

"And what, she's going to put soap around you to protect you from us" Virus Leader said in sarcasm as he scoffed his distress "This will never happen. Because, today, we take this city. Tomorrow, the rest of the world!" everyone cheered in uprising as they are about to attack the city

"That's claustrophobic" Leslie argued as he struggled to get out of his pot to call for help

"That's right, quit struggling. I glue your pot to trap you" The Reaper Virus Leader said as he raised his voice to announce his minions "And now! None will be safe from our infection, our glory will be greater than the pox, the plague, and bad flu combined!" the viruses get ready for their first national domination of the world, starting with their superior mutation, learnt by their leader

"Now, let's make the world to smithereens!" The Virus said in great unison as everyone prepare to make a colony of virus to infect everyone in the world to die

Leslie saw a machine that it can absorb his nutrients, converting to deficiencies, and growing a Virus Army. For the last seconds, Gumball, Penny, Darwin, Terra, and Teri rushed to the city limits to the alleyway to find their flowery friend, defeat the Virus, and also, Save the whole city of Elmore.

"Oh mama" Terra said as he detected a Machine that can absorb nutrients

"What is it?" Teri asked as she is on Terra's saddle riding to run

"Leslie is going to have his nutrients absorbed to the Virus, making a large army of Virus" Terra explained about the machine's purpose, ending the chapter "Meaning he will die there"

**End of Chapter 5 (Up Next: Get ready as Team Gumball attack the most infecting Virus army to rescue Leslie and defeat the Virus to ethyl alcohol, and save Elmore)**


	6. The Mutating Attack (Part 2)

**The Amazing World of Gumball: When Drama Comes (K+ Fanfiction Rating for Mild Violence and Mild Language)**

**Disclaimers**

I do not own The Amazing World of Gumball

The Original Character I'm using in this Fanfiction is Terra Samson

**The Revenge of the Virus (Leslie's Feelings Part 2, Original Title: The Virus featuring Terra Samson)**

**Main Characters**: Leslie and Teri (Terra is now Main Character)

**Supporting Characters**: Gumball and Penny (Until the last Chapter)

**Antagonist**: Virus (From 'The Virus')

**Setting**: After The Heart (Carrie's Feelings) with events from the Amazing World of Gumball 'The Virus' are mentioned

**Summary**: Teri has been worrying about Leslie for a long time after Gumball defeated his Virus from the titular episode. So, the Virus aimed Teri and Leslie for revenge as they must be ready for his comeback.

**Note**: This Chapter until the end is now **Teen Fanfiction Rating** because of a suggestive injury from someone, more in the later chapters

**Chapter 6: The Mutating Attack (Part 2)**

-Ripley 2000, 10:30PM-

As the shop closes, Team Gumball (Gumball, Darwin, Penny, Teri, and Terra) head to the nearest alleyway to rescue Leslie

"I got lots of realistic ideas" Terra said as he provides everyone two GPS with two different blips (Pink for Leslie and Red for the Reaper Virus Leader) "Use the GPS to locate the Virus and Leslie for go for the plan" and suddenly, an explosion from the alleyway has occurred as they saw a swarm of flying people-sized Virus in the designated alleyway

"We're too late" Teri said in defeat, but they never give up on a no-show mission

"Alright, another plan" Terra suggested as he packs up his Medical Weapons "I have four Anti-Virus Guns and One Harpoon to attack the Virus Army to ethyl alcohol" Terra gives the three guns to everyone but Darwin with Harpoon while also, Teri gives everyone surgical masks a pair each

"Uh, why are we wearing surgical masks?" Penny asked in confusion

"Better safe or you're sorry, Penny" Teri reminded as she noted about the masks they're wearing "These are in case of Virus Blood, aka Anti-Nutrient Jelly, may enter into our mouths which consists of nutrient deficiencies"

"Intruder Alert" A voice called to them as they turned in shock for the battle to prematurely start "Get them, boys!" there are 4 Flying Viruses going to attack the team as they dive down to attack

"Quickly, to battle!" Darwin said in unison as everyone shoot up their first flying virus, destroying 3 Flying Viruses

"Dude, you didn't tell me this is a laser gun kind of thing?" Gumball asked in awesomeness about the gun

"Look out!" Penny warned loudly to Gumball as he shoots the swooping virus, it exploded into ANJ (Anti-Nutrient Jelly) as they run to the alley to fight further

-Elmore Alleyway, 10:45PM-

While they charge the way, more Flying Virus and, especially Viruses on foot, attack the team. Darwin uses the Harpoon as it stabs more of the spreading Viruses to progress further. Terra takes the roof to fight the flying Viruses, Darwin cover the lead with the harpoon and synchronized dance as Gumball and Penny guide Teri to the end of the hallway while shooting off Viruses with their Anti-Virus Gun

"Guys, there's too many of them" Darwin said as the Viruses guard their pathway, but Terra shoots them from above, giving them time to catch Leslie

"Remember, use the Harpoon for your skills in Synchronized Swimming" Terra reminded as Darwin shoot the harpoon to a wall, giving him swinging attacks to the Viruses

While charging their way to the end of the alleyway, The Leader of the Virus noticed his army losing so fast. He has no choice but to mutate into 2 copies of himself. Once he splits into two, the first copy (Original Self) takes the roof while the second guards the ground. When he hear children calling, the second Virus hides, planning for an ambush as Gumball, Penny, and Teri

"There's no way you can escape from the machine" The second Virus evilly said as he presses a button to start absorbing Leslie's Nutrients

The machine shoots on Leslie, he started to feel pain around his stem as his nutrients are pulling away from him. When Gumball, Penny, and Teri reached the spot where Leslie held, the Virus ambushed them with a scary motive. They dodged from his punches and kicks as Gumball tries to fight the giant Virus, Penny destroying the absorbing machine, and Teri releasing Leslie from the glue

"Teri, thank goodness you're here" Leslie said in ecstatic as she grips on his pot, pulling him out "Quick, free me before the Virus kills me" as Penny rewired the machine, the machine stopped shooting but charged for some reason

At the roof of the alley, The virus leader saw the juveniles freeing Leslie, he saw Darwin about to shoot at his body. But, he grabs the arrow of the harpoon before attacking. Darwin retracts the grapple, but the Virus successfully steal his Harpoon

"Hey!" He taunted loudly to them as he shoots the Harpoon to Penny "You think you're so clever, but you thought wrong" as the arrow is about to shoot her, she docked out of the machine near her, as the arrow hits the machine "I'm gonna infect you, sicken you to death" the machine explodes as Gumball docked away from the Second Virus

The Second Virus is hit by the machine's laser, as usual to liquefied jelly. The Virus retract the Harpoon back and attacks the flinched Leslie and Teri

"Watch out, he's got Darwin's Harpoon" Gumball warned loudly as Leslie ducked Teri down

Everyone get out of the alleyway before The Virus aims for the third attack. Due to his quick reflexes, he attacks the team fast, ducking hard and accurate. Gumball and Penny tried to attack the Virus with the Anti-Virus Gun, but no luck, the Harpoon destroyed their weapons as they tried to get out of here safe and sounf. He laughed evilly as he is making fun of the kids, but Terra popped behind him to attack surprisingly

"Surprise!" as Terra tail snaps the Virus, the Virus quickly grabbed his tail, throwing him near the ledge

Terra is against the Virus as the kids saw two more Reaper Virus blocking their way out. They got nothing but Darwin unintentionally shoot the Virus with Anti-Virus Gun

"Good eye, dude" Gumball thanked him, but another Virus elbowed his back

Losing the Anti-Virus Gun, the Virus aimed at the gun at the team. They screamed to death as The Virus shoots the Anti-Virus Gun to them very gruesome

But... The Anti-Virus Gun didn't actually kill them violently, they are flinched from the shot as they slowly open their eyes to the Virus with the still gun

"What a ripoff" the Virus complained about the Anti-Virus Gun, he checked at the gun but it suddenly shoots him to meltdown

Still halfway to the outside the kids run again. Back at the roof, Terra is still fighting the Virus. As he is near to finishing the Virus, he kicks him off with both feet. Terra is kicked to a near pile of crates, the Virus saw the team almost out of the alleyway

"That's it!" The Virus shouted without heard from Gumball and his friends, he ran to the edge with the leftover Harpoon on his hands as he carefully aims to Leslie with his mean, accurate, evil eyes "I spy with my evil eye, once I slice up the flower, you will be served... a coffee and biscotti of misery" he spoke to his last words as he is now ready to shoot Leslie with the arrow

Back at the alleyway, nearly about to get out of the exit, Teri noticed the real Virus' presence as she looked back at the top. Terra regain conscious as he saw the Virus, few seconds to shoot someone with the harpoon. Terra runs and knocked the Virus out of the ledge, falling into the dumpster but the harpoon successfully shoots to Leslie. Teri saw dramatically as the arrow shoots slowly to Leslie

As the arrow shoots in slow-mo, Teri pushes Leslie out of the arrow's shadow as Leslie saw the arrow that is supposed to come at him. Leslie falls down to the hard ground and...

Teri screamed out of her lungs as everyone saw the stoned Teri, seeing the piercing injury. Leslie gasped as he saw that Teri is stabbed by the arrow of the harpoon on her stomach, the paper is actually punched a hole from the arrow. Gumball removed the arrow in her stomach from the back, Teri tried to form words, but she flatly collapsed on top of Leslie. "Teri, you're hurt" Leslie said as his friend is panting painfully

When Terra slides down to the alleyway, he comes here to check Teri's vitals. He flips to her front side, Teri is now crying without tears, panted because the stab kills her nerves

"Oh, oh, oh" Teri moaned, trying to form words and got traumatized from the injury as her friends sadden for her, about to die here

"Teri can't speak, we need another doctor" Penny replied everyone, Leslie gasped because she will die

"And fast, Teri is-" before Gumball can finish his line, the Virus is about to attack them with the dumpster

But then again, the last Virus of the alleyway is now disinfected and vanquished into Anti-Nutrient Jelly by someone using the Anti-Virus Gun while they didn't look. They are shocked and turned to the person who shoot the enemy. It is a woman, paper bear like Teri, and her job is a doctor

"What are you doing here?" A paper bear asked to everyone as they have Teri on Leslie's leaf

"Who are you?" Gumball asked to the bear as Teri know that paper bear

"Mom... is that you?"

With everyone realized that the woman they turned is Teri's mother, they send Teri to Elmore Hospital to recover the injury from the hole.

**To Be Continued... (Endings: Will Teri survive the cutting injury? She can live, she can die. But Leslie still loves her, even he started the whole dilemma)**


	7. The Mutating Attack (Bad Ending)

**The Amazing World of Gumball: When Drama Comes (K+ Fanfiction Rating for Mild Violence and Mild Language)**

**Disclaimers**

I do not own The Amazing World of Gumball

The Original Character I'm using in this Fanfiction is Terra Samson

**The Revenge of the Virus (Leslie's Feelings Part 2, Original Title: The Virus featuring Terra Samson)**

**Main Characters**: Leslie and Teri (Terra is now Main Character)

**Supporting Characters**: Gumball and Penny (Until the last Chapter)

**Antagonist**: Virus (From 'The Virus')

**Setting**: After The Heart (Carrie's Feelings) with events from the Amazing World of Gumball 'The Virus' are mentioned

**Summary**: Teri has been worrying about Leslie for a long time after Gumball defeated his Virus from the titular episode. So, the Virus aimed Teri and Leslie for revenge as they must be ready for his comeback.

**Note: This Fanfiction is now Rated T because Teri dies in this chapter and furthermore**

**Chapter 6: The Mutating Attack (Bad Ending)**

-Elmore Hospital, 7:00PM-

After the Virus is unexpectedly defeated by Teri's mother, the team send Teri to the hospital because her injury attacked her insides very bad. When they reached the hospital, the kids and Terra waiting for Teri after she is sent to the emergency room. Her mother can only gain access to the room, she can cure all of her daughter's symptoms. But this time, there's nothing she can do but trying to patch a hole with a glue. Teri's mother gives the bad news to her daughter's friends

A week later...

As Teri's condition worsens, Teri gives up struggling to live as her friends are sad and crying for her death. The glue can fixed up Teri's hole for only a short while, but this injury cannot bear her life any longer as she is going to miss her friends goodbye, even Leslie whom loves her

"This is not good" Teri's mother sadly informed to everyone

"Why?" Leslie asked to Teri's mother

"It's been a week since Teri punched a hole by an arrow" Teri's mother diagnosed as her daughter can't live any longer "The stab hits her vitals badly, and she starts to get weaker as days go on"

"Do you mean, Teri is going to... die?" Penny asked to Teri's mother, but sadly, she answered for good

"I'm afraid so" Teri can't get her friends' tragic look as she still has strength to talk about her words before saying goodbye

"I'll miss all of you guys" Teri spoke to her friends before her time as she first turned to Gumball and Darwin "Gumball, at first, you've been a crazy friend who wants to go on misadventures. But when I actually helped you, you are a good friend who cares about my sensitive life. Darwin, you are a good and polite goldfish for as long as I can live. Please remember me from the heart"

"We will, Teri" Gumball cried in despair because of he tragic moment

"At least, you'll no longer worry about germs anymore" Darwin said while he sobbed

"Penny, thanks for letting me join your cheer-leading group" Teri thanked to the peanut, covering her teary eyes with her hands "You're the first girl I've met in Junior High, we're friends that we can help each other, but I have to say goodbye. Move on with Gumball someday"

"I will, Teri" Penny said happily as she is grateful that she'd support Gumball and Penny "It's for the best, I'll miss you" even Leslie thought that it is his fault to kill her, she comforted his sorry

"Leslie, you're the first boy that I've ever met at Junior High" Teri expressed to the flower about her feelings "In my heart, you are the reason that I can be happy with anyone else"

"I'm sorry, Teri" Leslie apologized hesitated to her "I should have listen to you so bad. When I was ignoring you, I didn't know it lead you into this"

"Leslie, it's okay" Teri forgave him about all of the event "It's not your fault through all of this. Through my heart I'd spoke to you, no matter you do, I always forgive you at the end"

"Teri... I love you" Leslie said with his heart, smiling Teri at the end as he leaned into her kissing for the last time before her death

After their last kiss, Teri gave up her last words as her heart stopped beating, the heartbeat monitor blares a long beep. Gasped through the death, Leslie started to cry in despair, the rest mourned for their friend to die

_"Until we meet again, Leslie"_

**The End. But this is another story (Change of Timeline: Team Dinopals created a charity for Elmore Park, so Gumball, Terra, and Leslie participate the event. And finally, Teri will survive the injury in the next chapter)**


	8. The Mutating Attack (Real Ending)

**The Amazing World of Gumball: When Drama Comes (K+ Fanfiction Rating for Mild Violence and Mild Language)**

**Disclaimers**

I do not own The Amazing World of Gumball

The Original Character I'm using in this Fanfiction is Terra Samson

**The Revenge of the Virus (Leslie's Feelings Part 2, Original Title: The Virus featuring Terra Samson)**

**Main Characters**: Leslie and Teri (Terra is now Main Character)

**Supporting Characters**: Gumball and Penny (Until the last Chapter)

**Antagonist**: Virus (From 'The Virus')

**Setting**: After The Heart (Carrie's Feelings) with events from the Amazing World of Gumball 'The Virus' are mentioned

**Summary**: Teri has been worrying about Leslie for a long time after Gumball defeated his Virus from the titular episode. So, the Virus aimed Teri and Leslie for revenge as they must be ready for his comeback.

**Note: This Fanfiction is now Rated T because Teri dies in the previous chapter, this chapter, and the epilogue**

**Chapter 6: The Mutating Attack (Real Ending)**

-Elmore Hospital, 11:00PM-

After the Virus is unexpectedly defeated by Teri's mother, the team send Teri to the hospital because her injury attacked her insides very bad. When they reached the hospital, the kids and Terra waiting for Teri after she is sent to the emergency room. Her mother can only gain access to the room, she can cure all of her daughter's symptoms. But this time, there's nothing she can do but trying to patch a hole with a glue. Teri's mother gives the bad news to her daughter's friends

A week later... (7:00PM)

Team Dinopals raise a charity about Elmore Park 'Trees for the Future', Gumball, Leslie, and Terra participated the event as they help grow trees at Elmore Park to raise money for the share of the event. After the charity is finished, Terra received a simple share of 50 Dollars and 50 Dollars to donate for the limited forests outside Elmore.

Back at the hospital, Teri's condition is now stabilized after Terra used the share he has to recover her from the injury. Her friends celebrate a simple victory at her room because her injury will be fine in a month

"Good news, everyone" Terra spread the goods to everyone in Teri's room "I used all the share I have from the charity to recover Teri's hole. Once the diagnosis is read, Teri will be permit to go out of the hospital if she wants within a few days" and everyone cheered in unison as Teri will be now better in just a few weeks

"Yay, Terra!" Leslie and Teri cheered happily, restoring good from the virus

"Yep, Team Dinopals Roll" Terra agreed about the celebration, announcing about his reward "Apparently, my leader give me this so you can get healthy for a moment" he shows the reward to his comrades, it is a magical soap but anyone thought it was a simple soap

"Is this a simple soap?" Gumball asked in confusion

"Not just it, this soap is Pure Water Soap, when taking a bath with it, can recover injuries within an hour of half" Terra explained about the soap, pure blue"Suggested retail price is 5 Dollars, so this is a pre-order stock. But since those who participate the charity done well, Gumball, Leslie, I'm giving you a pair of these soaps" as he throw a pair of soap to Gumball and Leslie, the girls clapped for their participation

"Wow, thanks Terra" Penny thanked him for their reward at the charity

"Hey, don't mention it" Terra said as he waved goodbye to Gumball's friends "We'll meet again, Dinopal Rolls" as the kids waved back to let him leave, they'll see him again someday

Usually, Terra has a big work for Team Dinopals every weekend, and he has a day-off quarterly (1 per 4 months). But after he is gone for work, Gumball flirted Penny as she smiled for his participation at the charity. It actually helped Teri's injury to go away

"Teri, I want to have this soap" Leslie said to her as he gives her the blue soap, she is grateful but irony because he may prove her to be immune, like back in Chapter three

"But, don't you need it or you just wanted to prove that you're immune?" Teri asked but teased him about the gift she received, everyone awed in tease to Leslie as they let him confess his love to her

"You win. I love you, Teri" Leslie confessed, blushed because of Teri "Does this count?" the juveniles laughed because they are so happy for Leslie and Teri

"Sure" Teri said sarcastically, but she felt romantic about his confession "But I found you caring and cute" momentarily, Leslie droop his head in embarrassment

But Teri puts his head up as she leaned into him to kiss lip-on-lip, they feel their friendship safe against sickness. Everyone awed about their kiss to stop as they romantically stare each other

"You're the most beautiful boy I've ever met, Leslie"

"No, we are beautiful"

**The End (Next Chapter: Good Epilogue between Leslie and Teri after 10 Years Passed. Teri is the doctor and Leslie is the Florist)**


	9. The Doctor and The Florist (Epilogue)

**The Amazing World of Gumball: When Drama Comes (K+ Fanfiction Rating for Mild Violence and Mild Language)**

******(Unfortunately, this chapter, and the whole fanfiction, is Teen Fanfiction Rating from now on because Teri is pregnant)**

**Disclaimers**

I do not own The Amazing World of Gumball

The Original Character I'm using in this Fanfiction is Terra Samson

**Leslie's Feelings (Epilogue)**

**(Overall) Main Characters: Leslie and Teri**

**(Overall) Supporting Characters: Gumball, Penny, and Terra**

**Epilogue: The Doctor and the Florist**

-Elmore Hotel, 8:30PM-

10 Years Later, Teri and Leslie are finally defeated the Virus. Teri also recovered herself from her stabbing injury and germaphobia as years pass. Leslie and Teri started their relationship 5 Years ago from then, Leslie managed to lower his voice like a boy throughout the year. Right now, at 23 Years Old, Leslie and Teri stayed at the hotel where Masami worked there as a receptionist. Leslie has a job as a florist while Teri has a job as a doctor.

At the hotel Room 210, Leslie have gone a good run, inspiring about art between flowers. Teri opens the door as she rested into her bed because she had a well day at Elmore Hospital

"Hi, Teri" Leslie greeted as he asked to her, managed to voice like a teenager Gumball "How is work today?"

"Worked really well" Teri answered to her boyfriend "But on my way back here, I feel something nauseous before I reach the room, Les" Once she get up, Leslie noticed her hand on her stomach

"Teri, are you okay?" Leslie asked to his girlfriend, lifted his pot to talk beside her

"Also, I have something to tell you" Teri finally confessed "I'm pregnant!" Leslie is surprised about Teri being pregnant now after work, he is first confused about what he did to her, but it turned out the greatest moment he can enjoy happiness with her

Back to reality, Teri felt sad about her boyfriend not replying if he is happy or not. When she started to cry, he comforted her with his leaf, knowing that he is happy about her having a baby someday

"You don't need to be ashamed of it, Teri" Leslie respond "Because you've been my girlfriend for as long as I can remember"

"I know" Teri explained while her verge of sadness crying turned to happiness "I didn't tell you because it is last week. And now, we're going to be parents, just like your cousin and Gumball"

"How did you know?"

"Masami told me about it. I was hoping good luck because we are now adults of our time" their silence changed as Leslie touched her stomach, feeling about their future child to be born someday

"You know, we've been friends since we first met at Junior High" Leslie spoke to her, expressing his feelings "I care about your sensitive soul because you helped me how to be healthy, believing my thoughts to make my life, and best of all, I wanted to marry you" as he shows the origami proposal ring to her, she wiped her tears

"Sure, Les" Teri finally agreed as she hugged Leslie for the proposal "I'll marry you. I have something to ask you"

"What is it?"

"Do you think raising a child is better than adopting, Masami questioned me about it?"

"As long as we have each other, we can make the possibilities" Leslie answered as they share the kiss passionately "I love you, Teri"

"I love you too, Leslie" after the kiss, they started reading a book that Leslie kept after Teri's debut

As they read about Parenting, Leslie and Teri finally about raising a baby. After reading the book, they share a french kiss (Or tongue kissing) as they slowly drift themselves into sleep. After Leslie falls asleep, Teri looked at the picture that it is the last thing she can see before sleeping every night.

The picture is their dance at Elmore High School's Promenade, Teri's mother attended the party because she favored her to take a picture of them while dancing. Their moment here is the happiest because this is the only time can dance together before entering College. Once seeing the picture, she can finally move on with Leslie as they will enjoy their lives together as a family.

**The End**

(FanBoy752: End of Leslie's Feelings, the mini-story of The Amazing World of Gumball: When Drama Comes. The pairing idea is right at the Season One Episode 'The Party' because one scene shares a moment with them, I consider friendship or romance. Anything about the couple? take your time to find out. Goodbye, see you soon)


End file.
